


She (Means Everything To Me)

by donutcallmekate



Series: The Aurum Rosenthal Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hermione Granger & Original Character Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Oblivious Hermione Granger, Unfortunately there’s Heteronormativity, Unrequited Love, it’s gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutcallmekate/pseuds/donutcallmekate
Summary: Inspired by Dodie’s song “She.”Aurum Rosenthal was raised to not associate with anyone beneath her. She was raised with manners and punctuality. She was raised on knowing that her best and only friend Draco Malfoy will be wedded with her. And yet, when Aurum stumbled across a curly haired brunette with chocolate orbs on her first year, she can’t help but forget about everything she’s learnt since birth. Because, when looking into the know-it-all muggleborn’s eyes, she knew that she’ll do anything to keep Hermione safe and happy, even if Aurum means nothing to her at all.





	1. One: The Hogwarts Express (First Year)

The overcrowded station freaked her out, to say the least. With children from every age running through small spaces between strangers and parents huddled around their own child, orbs glistening against the light that was above. It’s not as if she dislikes the idea of affection and fun, she’s just claustrophobic... and she may or may not be frowning in slight disgust of all the germs scurrying from one witch or wizard to another.

A hand was gently placed on Aurum’s shoulder, her head looking up to see that it was her mother, smiling kindly at her, her almost black eyes shed a tear, a big contrast to her daughter’s big golden eyes. The dark blonde haired girl smiled back at her mother, turning around to wrap her arms around her waist, a pair of arms returning the gesture.

”I’m going to miss you mum.” Aurum murmured against her mother’s black robes, a chuckle responded.

”I’m going to miss you too darling.” Her mother leaned forward to give a soft kiss on Aurum’s forehead, warmth radiating all over her body. As much as Aurum hates to admit, she truly would miss her family.

Her grasp on her mother went loose as she turns to her father, looking through the same eyes that she inherited, and the same powers they possess. She hugged her father quickly, still reluctant to due to the situation she was dragged into because of him, but still hugged him nevertheless.

Aurum let go after a few seconds, large hands on her shoulders and her eyes avoiding contact. A sigh escaped her father’s lips.

”I’m sorry.” Only two words were let out in a whisper, and Aurum wouldn’t have caught onto them if she wasn’t paying attention to her father. She only replied with a nod before walking to her nine year old brother, Wolfram.

The blond-brunet boy was upset, he wasn’t crying (he heard from his grandfather that no man should let out pathetic emotions such as shedding a tear) although he felt like it, but he had to stay strong, even if there were reasons to. In response, Aurum had only just giggles and ruffled her brother’s mop of a mess (“HEY! This took me a while, you know!”) before giving him a kiss on the forehead and saying goodbye to Wolfram, already missing his sunshiny demeanor.

She walked towards the entrance of the Hogwarts Express, waving with a crooked smile towards her family before stepping into the train, already being greeted by a platinum haired boy.

”Draco.” She slightly nodded towards him, her eyes bearing no emotions to the encounter beforehand. The latter only chuckled at Aurum’s antics.

”Doing well, aren’t you Goldy?” A slap on the shoulder was the response he got, before both of them laughing and smiling at each other.

They continued talking after that, walking around the train to find a compartment that was empty and suitable for Draco’s liking. Their conversation went from small talk about the weather, to opinions on what house they might be sorted into, to the slight disgust on their parents’ arrangement for both of their futures.

”I just can’t believe father would do that!” Aurum whined when they finally found an empty compartment, Draco closing the door immediately. He nodded in agreement.

”To say that we’re best friends, sure, because we are, but to be forced to betrothe someone who I only think of as a sister to me is utterly disgusting-“

”Are you saying that I’m disgusting, Malfoy?” The blonde girl said with a raised eyebrow and an amused grin plastered on her face.

”Wha-? No! I didn’t mean that!” The blond snapped back, glaring at her with irritation and a hint of playfullness. “I just meant that I would rather find someone more suitable - Don’t take offence on this Rosenthal - instead of having to kiss someone who I think of as a family of mine, because, for one, the idea of marrying someone within the family is just downright wrong.”

Aurum snorted at his rant, “You know we’re technically not related, right?”

A groan, “Yes I know, but that’s not the point! The point is-“

”Yeah, yeah, I get it.” She waved her hand nonchalantly, not wanting to hear the same rant for the one-hundredth time this week.

After their conversation, both Aurum and Draco started reading a book they brought with them into the compartment, enjoying the comforting silence surrounding them. That is, until Draco’s stomach started growling loudly, making both of them laugh and the boy merely flicking at Aurum’s shoulder.

”Oh be quiet Blondy, it’s worse when it’s coming from you.” The blonde laughed at this, shaking her head.

”Well I’m not denying it aren’t I?” They chuckled, slowly getting quieter after being able to control their breathing.

After a few seconds, Aurum stood up, taking out a few galleons and counting them to check if she’s got the right amount, before excusing herself so that she could find the trolley to buy both of them some food (and maybe even some chocolates).

She didn’t realise that the train was moving until she got out of the compartment, nearly tripping over her own two feet, but in the process caught herself from embarrassment. The blonde breathed in, closing her golden eyes before opening them, a different colour was replaced and she started walking steadily around the train.

While walking around the corridors, Aurum saw a girl looking around in each compartment, her brown curls bopping up and whenever she moved. Curious as ever, Aurum tilted her head and examined the girl for just half a minute, taking in what the hell is going on; she seemed confident, the prideness on her face shows it, and she seemed quite witty although the stance and the movements of her lips could mean something else.

Then suddenly, the girl turned around and looked at Aurum with wide eyes, surprise to see someone standing there, giving her a good fright.

”Do you have to stand there and not speak a word?” The curly-haired girl exclaimed, a hand on her heart as if she needed to keep her oxygen-pumping organ in check. Aurum just shrugged.

”Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” She meant it sincerely, she really did, but growing up in a household full of cold purebloods, habits come into play and it’s hard to shake it off.

The brunette shook her head, her curls bouncing and moving wildly as if it had a mind of its own. “That’s alright, just did not expect to see anyone out here...” She then proceeded to take a one over of the blonde before her brown eyes locked with the now blue ones.

And to say that Aurum was surprised was an understatement. She was fascinated. For a colour so common and dull and lack of any uniqueness, the blonde found it was such an interesting colour; it was dark brown, but not too dark to be considered black, and there was a lighter outline, almost chocolate-like. She didn’t know what to expect, but she just found them just so nice to look at.

A gasp broke Aurum out of her thoughts, and she realised that the brunette was looking both shocked and excited. The girl was confused, frowning slightly.

”What? Is there something on my face?” Aurum went to touch her face to feel if there were anything on it, such as saliva. The brunette simply shook her head.

”No, it’s just- your eyes- they’re-they’re my colour.” And with that Aurum’s eyes widened, making them change back to its original gold colour.

”I-I’m Sorry, i didn’t mean to scare yo-“

Flailing arms were then in her view, ”No, no! You didn’t! It’s just...” The brunette fidgeted, looking nervous as ever. “I’ve never met a metamorphagus before.” The last few words descended into a whisper, and Aurum was thankful for having such good hearings.

She chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her neck, “Uh, yeah, it’s pretty rare, but it runs in the family so...” The other girl just smiled in return, nodding her head rapidly, looking ready to listen to more about it.

But, for some reason, she jumped and a finger was pointing up at the ceiling, the hand just above her head. “Oh! I almost forgot!” She then pushed her hand towards Aurum, smiling slightly, “My name’s Hermione. Hermione Granger. And you are...?”

Aurum looked at the hand first, going through all the pureblood surnames thst might have the name ‘Granger’ in It before brushing the thought aside and shook the hand in return. “Aurum. Aurum Rosenthal.”

Hermione smiles widely, “Pleasure.”


	2. Two: The Sorting (First Year)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look into Aurum and Hermione’s new friendship and what house will Aurum be placed into.

Aurum was smiling brightly, and that’s the first. It was rare to see the blonde smile with such overwhelming emotions it could rot many wizards and witches’ teethes. Especially for Draco, because one knows that Aurum Rosenthal has  _never_ smiled like this before. Which is, for the boy, a very suspicious yet calming thing to see.

She closed the compartment door, the smile still plastered on her face, and she went back to sitting where she was, taking her book and humming some strange, unfamiliar tune. Draco raised an eyebrow.

”What’s got you in a good mood.” His voice sounding sarcastic with a hint of happiness in it. After all, it is nice to see his best friend genuinely happy.

However, the words that escaped his lips snapped her out of her trance, surprise written all over her face before red seeped through, making Draco laugh loudly, to which Aurum groaned.

”Would you be quiet for once? Your voice is such an irritation to a human’s ear.” She replied quickly.

” _Your voice is such an irritation to a human’s ear, yaddy, yaddy, Ya!”_ The blonde said mockingly, his voice a few octaves higher, as if to imitate his best friend’s voice. Unfortunately for him, he got smacked by a heavy book on the side of his body.

”OW! WOULD YOU STOP THA- OW! MERLIN’S BEARD WOMAN!” She continued and continued before Draco apologised, though through the laughter that exited his mouth, making her laugh along.

It was nice to laugh like this, which was rare due to the cold and almost emotionless family they both have, especially for Draco Malfoy. His father would stare at them with disgust if a there was even a slight giggle was heard a few inches away from him, he’d still looked at both the children with a blank stare, stating threateningly to not spread such  _‘filth’_  around the Manor. And after that, there were little to no joy that would be spread towards the man.

So here they are now, laughing and joking around as if it’s their first time being free. The excitement slowly calmed to a soothing hum, but was broke when Draco asked again: “So what  _took_ you so  _long?_ ”

Aurum blushed, not knowing why the heat around her cheeks appeared at just the thought of Hermione, but she brushed aside it before shrugging at Draco, saying: “I was helping someone find their pet toad.” Before going back to her abandoned book, ignoring the raised eyebrow from the blond in front of her.

 

* * *

 

 

_“How do you even enjoy Quidditch?” Hermione said, her nose wrinkled at the idea of the such vulgar sports, which made Aurum laugh, her head bent back as she laughed loudly._

_”Are you serious?”_

_”I’m very serious.” The blonde snorted at her friend’s attempt on pulling an angry and serious face, which, from Aurum’s reaction towards it, was not intimidating nor scary all._

Friend.  _The word made Aurum smile inwardly. It was nice to know that she can still make friends with people other than Draco or the usual pureblood witch or wizard._

_”So...” Hermione started, looking at Aurum curiously with big, chocolate brown orbs, a contrast to the glowing golden orbs in front of her. “What house do you think you’re going to be sorted into?”_

_”Uh...” The blonde bit her lower lip, her eyebrows furrowing in the process as she comes up with a sensible answer. “Well, I’m not too sure, really. My family has been in Slytherin for as long as I can remember, so I wouldn’t mind. You?” She looked nervously at the brunette, afraid of her response._

_Fortunately, Hermione let out a satisfied hum. “Well I think that Ravenclaw or Gryffindor will suit me the most, Merlin knows what will happen if I were to be sorted into hufflepuff.” And with that, they both laughed at the ridiculous idea._

_It was comforting, really. For someone to have the same intellect as Aurum herself, or maybe even smarter than her, was a nice feeling. Not that Draco was dumb, absolutely not, it’s just that it was nice for Aurum to finally meet a female companion._

_She smiled brightly, breaking off from her train of thought before listening back to Hermione’s rant on the books and spells she’s come across and how excited she was to learn, to which Aurum chuckled silently, enjoying the enthusiasm of someone that is not completely insane._

 

* * *

 

 

“Goldy? Goldy! AURUM!”

”Wha-?” She looked up, her eyes meeting grey ones, seeing the irritation appearing on her friend’s face.

”Merlin, Aurum, what has made you so deaf that you couldn’t be bothered to notice me?” His Malfoy sneer was plastered on his face, but Aurum could see the amusement in his eyes. She chuckled in response.

”Don’t give me that look Drakie-dear, you know that I would always listen to you.”

He rolled his eyes. “Well clearly you weren’t, you git.”

Aurum shakes her head with a smile. “Now, now. It’s quite rude to insult a friend of yours. You wouldn’t want to be on the other end of a hex, now would you?” He groaned in response, crossing his arms as he mumbled incoherent curses, bringing a larger smile across Aurum’s face.

”Now what is it that you wanted to ask me?” He gave her displeased look, before talking.

“I was about to remind you that we are five minutes away, but clearly it’s only about a minute, so you better put on your robes before it’s too late.” Her eyes then widened at the news.

”Wait, what?”

”Yep.”

”Why didn’t you tell me before?”

”I did you bloody gi-“

”Get out, you dimwitted imbecile! I need to get changed!”

”Seriousl-“

”NOW!”

And with that, Draco groaned before pulling himself out of the compartment and decided to wait outside, letting Aurum get changed.

 

* * *

 

 

”Firs’-years! Firs’-years! Firs’-years over here!” When getting off the Hogwarts Express, she heard a loud and booming voice, her eyes meeting with a giant figure with a large beard.

_A half-giant!_ Aurum thought. She was at first afraid at the idea of the school allowing a creature like that to ever step foot on the grounds she’s finally walking on. And yet, one look at the man’s eyes and she can see the kindness and innocent-like expression, which made her feel relaxed and greatful that the giant man will not harm any of them.

“C’mon, follow me – any more firs’-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs’-years follow me!” She saw most of the students that were around her height following the kind half-giant, making her follow suit while holding onto Draco’s hand.

They all went through a narrow and steep path, to which it was too dark to see anything else than thick trees on either side. Aurum held onto Draco’s hand tighter, fear slowly creeping onto her as she moved closer to the blond boy.

Luckily, the darkness soon faded away as all the first-years came to a halt on the edge of a great black lake, with a clear view of a ginormous, lit-up castle. Aurum’s eyes lit up as well, with her eye colour changing from gold to the same exact colour as the glowing moon in the night sky.

Draco saw this, and smiled slightly, leaning close to his friend’s ear to whisper: “Your eyes are changing.” Aurum panicked slightly, making her eye go back to its natural colour.

”No more’n four to a boat!” The half-giant man shouted as he got onto a boat with a redhead, a black-haired, a boy holding a toad, and a bushy haired brunette.

_Hermione._ Aurum thought, smiling inwardly at the sight of her excited new friend. She then felt a tug on her right hand, only realising that she was still holding Draco’s hand whilst he was pulling her towards a boat with what seems to be two other boys.

”Aurum, meet Crabbe and Goyle.” He gestured to two overweight boys, who looked at her with interest in their eyes that made the blonde grimaced more than smile while waving back at them.

As the boats stopped on pebbles and rocks, the first years got out of the the tiny boats, stepping onto the ground. Aurum looked around the underground harbour, curiousity taking over her body. She took in the surroundings once more before stopping when hearing three knocks on the castle door.

She looked at the door, which revealed a tall, black-haired witch, wearing emerald-green robes, a stern look was plastered across her face, making Aurum shiver.  _Well now I definitely don’t want to be on her bad side._

”The firs’-years, Professor Mcgonagall,” Said the giant man.

”Thank you, Hagrid.”  _Ah, so that’s his name,_ “I will take them from here.”

The professor then pulled the door wide open, revealing to what Aurum can remember from  _Hogwarts: A History,_ is the Entrance Hall. Flaming torches lit the stone walls, with a ceiling that was too high to make out and a marble staircase facing the first-years.

They followed Professor McGonagall through the hall where Aurum can hear hundreds of voices muffled in a room behind a doorway to her right, making her wonder if the rest of the school were in there. She gulped at the idea of having to face a large crowd.

She came to a halt as everyone else did while the professor explained about the houses and a vague mention of the sorting before leaving the chamber. Aurum looked around at all the other first-years, not realising that she had let go of her grasp on Draco’s hand while her eyes wonder curiously around the room to take in the nervous yet excited atmosphere radiating from nearly all the first years.

”It's true then,” Aurum’s head snapped towards Draco’s voice, watching her friend’s smug look plastered on his face as he approaches a boy with messy black hair and circle-rimmed glasses. “What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.”

Her eyes widened, not believing a word he’s saying. She looked at the skinny boy in front, and would you believe it, it’s Harry Potter! She was too fascinated af the boy in front that she almost missed Draco introducing her to Harry bloody Potter.

”And that’s Aurum,” He gestured to her, diverting some eyes towards her, including Hermione, making her fidget and look sheepish at the idiotic facade that Draco is putting up.

”And I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy.” He gives his trademark Malfoy smirk towards Harry, but was interrupted by a snort coming from a redhead.

“Think my name's funny, do you?” He looked at the red headed boy with disgust. “No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley.” He was about to open his mouth again to insult the boy once more before Aurum cut him off.

”Draco.” He looked at her, his grey eyes softening at the worried and slight anger in her orbs, before turning back to Harry.

“We’ll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.” He put his hand out towards the black-haired boy, who looked at it before responding: “I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.”

Draco’s face turned a slight pink tinged, with Aurum having to force herself not to laugh at her friend, pitting him in his attempt to brefriend Harry Potter in the worst way possible.

Just then, Professor Mcgonagall returned, ordering the first-Years to form a line and to follow her, which they did of course.

As they formed a line, Aurum stood in front of Harry with Draco near the end of the line with his cronies. As they started walking, she turned around and sent an apologetic look towards the boy.

”Sorry about Draco, he can come off as rude sometimes.” Luckily, Harry smiled back at her and shook his head.

”That’s alright, I just don’t know how you dealt with him.” She shrugged in response

”Years of practice.” They both laughed quietly before turning back to the amazing view of the Great Hall with ghosts flying everywhere and floating candles and a gigantic feast on each table, making some of the first-years gasp in awe and surprise.

Aurum looked upwards, taking in the ceiling that looked like the sky outside. She heard a familiar voice in front of her: “It’s bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in  _Hogwarts: A History._ ”

She smiles at this, chuckling inwardly at how much fun it would be to talk about books with Hermione whilst in the library.

Suddenly, the first-Years stopped as they saw Professor Mcgonagall place a stool in the middle, in front of them. On top of it, there was a hat, which twitched and opened its mouth, singing whatever it was that came out of its mouth.

When it stopped, everyone clapped, including Aurum as she found it quite impressive magic whilst watching the hat bow towards each of the four tables before staying still again.

Names were then called out, with each first-Years walking towards the hat and sitting on the stool, the hat on their head.

“Granger, Hermione!” Aurum beard Professor Mcgonagall say, making her head snap towards a bushy-haired girl running towards the hat and forcing it on top of her head. The blonde sniggered, finding Hermione’s eagerness quite amusing.

”GRYFFINDOR!” The hat shouted, and a table roared and clapped and cheered, welcoming the brunette onto the table of the lions.

Names after names, and Aurum was slowly losing interest. But with a sudden silence filled with a small whisper, she saw Harry walking up towards the stool. He sat down, and within a few minutes of the hat and him whispering and mumbling, the decision was then finalised.

”GRYFFINDOR!” The crowd from the red table roared and cheered even louder than any other table could, with some jumping up and down and some laughing at the ridiculousness of their own house while greeting Harry to the table.

”Rosenthal, Aurum!” She heard her name being called. With hesitance, she slowly walked up towards the stool at sat down before the hat was place on top of her head, her golden eyes looking around and meeting with Draco’s before meeting with Hermione’s.

”Interesting. Very interesting. Smart, you are. You can make a good Ravenclaw. Loyal and kind, I see, yet can be very shy and cunning.” Aurum felt nervous, afraid that she may be put in a house that might not want her or a house she won’t belong into.

”Hmm... very difficult, but I can see you are ambitious and prideful with the name you have and the power you contain. Better be... SLYTHERIN!” The green table stood up and cheered and clapped, making Aurum smile widely as she closed her eyes before getting off the stool and walking towards the table.

As she then got to her table, she opened her eyes and greeted everyone with a handshake and a wave, her eyes now the colour of the Slytherin’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey wazzup? So I hope you guys enjoyed the first part, I know it took awhile to get to the Hermione part but trust me there’ll be a lot more in other chapters. So apologies if you were excepting wayyyyyy more. Also, since this is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic, I really appreciate if you guys can give me some constructive criticism? I might be a big ass fan for at least 3 or 4 years but I don’t know as much as some other peeps so yeah... anyways, thanks for actually reading this and hope you stick around the upcoming chapters!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. it’s gonna be super gay ;)


End file.
